Foreign Lands
by pokeybrothers
Summary: Naruto is instantly infatuated with his host brother, but to his immediate dismay Sasuke will not give him the time of day, let alone talk to him. What will it take for Naruto to get Sasuke's attention?
1. Prolouge

Chapter one: His biggest problem

"Aaa, mete! Ho-murunda. Sugoiiii."

"Ho-murundaaa."

"Yakyuu daisuki,"

Naruto wasn't going to sit there and try to look like he understood what was being said in the little trio that were perched around the T.V set, or 'terebi,' as it was called here in Japan. It had been like this ever since he got here, he knew they could speak English but they just chose not to.

"Shikamaru, nanyonderuno?"

Naruto watched as what he thought was the quiet smart boy, bring his head up from his book. "kono manga omoshiroi."

Yes yes yes, Naruto you know this, he thought, he heard the word Manga, he said something about the manga he was reading. And wasn't that omoshiroi…. Yes that's 'interesting' right? A smile came on Naruto's face, "You, youuu, you just said, this manga is interesting, right?" Naruto blurted out as the room silenced around him.

It had been the first time that the boy with black hair had even laid an eye on Naruto also the first time he had even talked to the blonde boy Sasuke, yes that is his name, A smirk enlightened his face he chuckled a little before he broke the silence, "Haiii, chisai no baka, iine?."

With this everyone gave out a ferocious laugh, leaving Naruto fuming, he wasn't that dumb, he knew that Sasuke had said in very simple Japanese, that he Naruto was a good little idiot. Naruto got up from where he was sitting he had had enough of this, he just wished they would stop their hyena like giggles. Except Sasuke, he was the only one who didn't laugh.

"Suwatte kudasi," Naruto turned to see the bimbo blonde rubbing the couch cushion beside her, "chisai no baka."

Naruto turned his back and walked towards the kitchen, closing the door behind him he rested the book's he was studying out on the table, letting his face fall to a hard thump. Yes maybe it was stupid to think that things would change, stupid to think that you could just be friends with people. His host brother wasn't very hospitable to start with let alone with his friends. Naruto raised his face from the table staring absent mindingly at the door to the lounge room. Most Japanese people were incredibly polite if anything, but not Sasuke, he had been like this ever since Naruto had got there.

Naruto felt himself sigh, yes he was getting the urge to let his tears bellow out of him, even to start kicking something, he had always been some what the outcast. Maybe his sexuality didn't help, actually scrap that it didn't help at all. But no one knew about his gayness at this place did they? Because if they did. Oh lord, Naruto didn't even want to comprehend that happening.

But at least Naruto was learning all the insults, he laughed to himself grabbing his Japanese exercise book and flipping the pages to its rightful place. Before suddenly getting woken from his day dream, as his 'onee san' entered the kitchen.

Sasuke gave Naruto a smirk as he closed the door behind him and leaned himself gracefully on the wall. Naruto tried to ignore the boy as he put his pen to paper, practising new kanji.

"no---mi---mo---no," Sasuke paused, "ku---da---sai," Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Not only had Sasuke just told Naruto to get him a drink, but he had drawn it out, yet again, this time Naruto just kept to his homework ignoring the dark haired boy.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, before walking around the table, he placed a hand upon Naruto's work, Naruto felt a shiver protrude though his back as Sasuke leaned over him.

Naruto felt Sasuke's breath agenst the back of his neck, oh sweet Jesus Naruto control yourself.

"mai nichi," Sasuke read out the Kanji that Naruto had wrote, Naruto gave out a breath of despair as he thumped himself backwards, he thought he was going to have a panic attack being in such closed space with his host brother.

Sasuke gave out a moan as Naruto head hit Sasuke's chest making him stumble backwards.

Silence filled the room as Sasuke rubbed where Naruto's head had hit, glaring at the back of Naruto's head, "baka," Sasuke finally said before storming out of the kitchen.

Naruto sighed again.

Having a crush on his host brother….

Was his biggest problem…….


	2. Chapter one: First impressions

Chapter 2:

Naruto had always wanted to travel to Japan. Well actually it was more of a rash decision; Naruto is a male version of a Jrock fan girl. He loves his Jrock bands, obsessed and ready to kill in the name of fan service, you have no idea. Naruto should have been born Japanese, he loved anime and manga, Japanese rock, high-tech video game's, Final Fantasy, his favourite movie in the whole wide world was Moonchild, originally getting it to perve on Gackt until he found that Hyde was a complete spunk even though he was around the age of 45. He has a fascination with his Japanese helper teacher Kodai, and during his 90 mins of Japanese class, he would engrave the 'AI' kanji (love) into the back of his hand, saying that some day he would get it tattooed on the back of his neck. He also liked that movie Tokyo drift, although he didn't like cars.

But apart from all these factors, the main reason why Naruto had saved his casual work money, was to escape his tormented Australian life. Living on the top of a secluded mountain in the middle of the bush, isolation had become his best friend. The only class he ever progressed at was Japanese every one was forever coming for his all knowing opinion on there work. To bad, they never had much respect for him, he was always the gay outcast. (Naruto had always been more concerned with the balls in the change room, then the balls out on the baseball pitch.)

Naruto turned the page of his new manga, 'Ai Ren,' (yeah here we go the 'Ai' kanji once again). He looked up at the young hostess, was it just him or had that girl been staring at him the whole trip.

"Excuse me miss," he said as he carefully picked up a sugar packet and placed it in his book so he would not lose his place. He was not the type of boy to ruin his things, and especially his manga's he would NEVER 'DOGGY EAR,' his manga's, or for that matter place them in anyway that they could crinkle or bend, or become stained or discoloured by the sun. This always made reading them quite a task indeed.

The women gave him a strange look as she nodded in response.

"If you would, could you please get me another ten little cheese packets," Naruto gulped as she rolled her eye's. The lady returned with another little stash for Naruto he just smiled and nodded, as his mouth was already pre occupied with one of the Koon cheeses. Naruto felt his heart warm as he opened another packet, oh yeah Qantas airlines was the best in the world and also it was Australia.

But most of all as Naruto sat there with this giddy smile, he was thinking about the future, he was escaping his life in Australia, even though he knew it was only for a short time in comparison to his whole life.

Naruto was going to miss seeing Kodai everyday. Even though he new that there would be plenty of attractive men in Japan, or 'Nihon,' should he say.

But on a more personal and serious note, he was going to miss his friends, his proper friends the ones that didn't think of him differently because of his sexuality or the music he liked. In this day and age, everyone had become so obsessed with image, that even depending on you're music preferences you were put into a class, Naruto had to really think about what was happening to the world. You could never actually be yourself, safely.

The Hostess was still staring at him, Naruto should have really thought of this as some sort of compliment, a lot of people said that he was attractive, mind you, not the ones he wanted to say that.

Naruto ran a hand though his blonde hair giving her a wink, no harm in playing a little is there.

The Brunette sighed in frustration, the windows fogged up, car horns ringing, cars up other car's asses the distant sound of some guy yelling. There was always traffic jams near Tokyo airport.

Sasuke placed his index finger to his temple groaning, he had already developed a headache.

"Daijyoubu deska?" His mother's sweet voice came to his ears, Sasuke just glared back.

Of course he wasn't ok, he didn't want to spend 10 months with some European idiot, Sasuke hated the European culture and their super sized Macca meals, must he remind his parents of their last exchange visitor. An annoying girl called Sakura, who found her enjoyment in stealing his underwear.

Sasuke gripped onto the chains of his pants, maybe this wasn't the time to get pissed off, but Sasuke got mad easily.

At least this one was a male, at least he wouldn't be perved at for 10 months like he was with the last one.

"Sasukeee-kun." His mums voice almost sounded like what Sakura's did.

"Daijyoubu des," he said sharply wanting to shut his mother up before glaring out of the window.

Sasuke was massaging his forehead trying to remember what Ino had said to him before he left, he didn't really have much respect for his girlfriend, she was just like all the other admirer's expect she was the best looking.

Oh yeah she said something about making light of a bad situation, how the hell could he make light of this situation? He would have to be sharing his bathroom with its Italian tiles and custom-made shower curtains and have some European-jock once again sleep on his expensive tatami mats, Sasuke wasn't happy.

Naruto thought he had struck gold as his eyes wondered to his host brother, the drive from the airport to the Uchiha mansion was a long and quiet one.

In Naruto's eye's Sasuke was his idol of perfection, he looked exactly like he would preserve the perfect Jrocker. Except that he was more perfect, Sasuke didn't need to even apply one little bit of makeup to his flawless face. His long dark eyelashes giving the impression that he was already wearing lines of dark eyeliner. He was perfect, his high cheek bones, his long bangs.

Naruto quickly shot his glance away from Sasuke as he received a glare, ok his host brother seemed a bit moody, but he was sure they would get over this.

The mother started asking Naruto questions about Australia and about himself, in away Naruto was thankful that the Uchiha family new English. Seeing as the father was quite a accomplished business man, this family had, had it's fare share of travels around the world.

But in away Naruto had to wonder why Sasuke the boy that he was so intrigued in wouldn't talk, he just stared out of the window, watching as the traffic started to pick up.

"Sasuke-kun, hanasete kudasai," Sasuke didn't answer his mother, Naruto frowned, maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought to make friends.


	3. Chapter three: Learning a new language

Chapter three: Learning a new language

Dinner time was the hardest part, the Uchiha family sat in silence, filling there plates with very small portions. This is what Japan was like, lord it was so hard for Naruto.

Naruto gave out a small moan as he looked down at his tiny plate, he pouted at Sasuke when he received one of the dark angels famous glares. Well if this was how it was going to be, bring it onnnnn.

Naruto held his chopsticks squarely reaching towards the large seafood platter that was before them. He wasn't a fan of Sashimi, Sushi, Tempura, hmm he wasn't a fan of a lot. He only liked Ramen, but Uchiha Sama wouldn't allow him to only eat this delicious noodle dish, reminding him that he would start to hate it.. But Naruto new for a fact that what she said was completely opposite to the truth, completely.

Laying some raw salmon down on his bed of rice, he looked towards the sauces, there would have to be something to hide the mushy bland taste that constantly made him want to gag. He picked up a small white tube; to Naruto it almost reminded him of toothpaste. He observed the label, being stumped by more unknown kanji, he proceeded to coat the green substance over his fish.

Naruto then stupidly tried to hold his chopsticks right, "hashi o kaemasen," Naruto nodded as he daringly tried to look smart by saying in Japanese that he couldn't use chopsticks.

Sasuke cooked a sly smile, looking up at the smiling blonde, "hashi… 'ga' kaemasen," Naruto's lips turned down as Sasuke grabbed some rice up with perfect grace and lay it in his mouth, "Dobe," Sasuke, it seems was the only living person on this earth that could efficiently make Naruto go quiet.

Naruto looked away, he couldn't stare at him, in fear of hot flushes invading his body, he grumbled under his breath before finally picking the fish up and gliding it towards his mouth.

Naruto stopped as Sasuke gave out a low laugh, he diverted his eyes back to Sasuke giving him the *what the fuck* look. Sasuke just smiled, hand signalling Naruto to continue eating. Ohhhh, so Sasuke thought Naruto was having trouble with these chopsticks, he wasn't that bad, Naruto just glared at Sasuke as he stuffed the whole lot into his mouth closing his mouth around it he smiled at the dark menace, seriously he wasn't that much of an idiot.

That was before the fire started, fire yes, that's the only way that Wasabi can be explained, it was like an explosion going off in his mouth, damn the Uchiha, damn him, just sitting there smiling, what a stupid, beautiful smile, stupid, sexy, fucking smile.

Naruto put his hands up to his mouth, he was going to throw up, he had to spit it out, but, but the smile, dam it, he couldn't just spit the food out, the whole family were sitting there. Sasuke's eyes squarely on him alone, at least Sasuke was smiling for once right.

Naruto almost gave out a sigh of relief as the fire started to die away, before suddenly it was like another bomb had gone off in his mouth, he put his hands up to his blazing face, he had to chew, but he didn't want to chew. His face was composing in agony, while Sasuke just sat their smirking.

Naruto clumsily grabbed the water in front of him pouring it into his mouth, chewing the fish though the pain, he finally got it down, this was after about five explosions had gone off., and after it kept coming up.

Naruto brang his face to the table, well at least it was over, it didn't have the over lingering burning as what chilli did. Naruto looked back up to see all four Uchiha's laughing at him, him. Even Itachi, who seemed to be in his own mind most of the time.

After dinner, after the whole embarrassing dinner table happenings, after he had obtained his shower time, and after he had to try ask Sasuke if he could borrow his toothpaste he found himself lying on a tatami mat in Sasuke's room, sprawled under his batman sleeping bag, listening to the light trickle of Sasuke's shower in the distance.

Why couldn't he just get closer to the bloody Uchiha, it was like the dark haired boy always looked down at him, well Pfft after he'd acted today, why the hell wouldn't he.

Naruto heard the sound of Sasuke turning the taps off, hmmm just the thought of a naked wet Sasuke sent chills down Naruto's back he had to roll himself over to control himself, staying in the room with him was another, 'one of the hardest things' that he had to face during his little Japanese vacation. Wait this wasn't a vacation it was like fat camp except instead of staying away from the temptation of shoving food in his mouth, he was staying away from the temptation of shoving the ignorant bastard into a wall and giving him the once over, and shoving over stuff in his moth… god Naruto stop it, he thought to himself as he looked up to see 'Sexy Chan' make his way into the room.

Sasuke walked in, only wearing a pair of red boxers and smelling like imperial leather. His hair was still half wet, looking like he had done a quick job of drying his hair with a towel. Some water dripped down Sasuke's back, his white skin illuminating in the dark room, Sasuke stepped over Naruto's supposably sleeping form and hoped into bed, not another sound coming from his direction.

Great no getting his fix tonight, he new Sasuke was a light sleeper….

Naruto walked the school in a haze, his first day so far didn't leave much to the imagination, it was exactly how he had dreamt it. Everyone speaking in Japanese, and not being able to understand a thing, Not only that but Sasuke had just left him standing in an unknown school, were he couldn't speak the language.

'Thanks Sasuke, Thanks,'

Naruto squinted at a badly placed sign, 'would that say office,' damn that Uchiha, I guess Naruto was under the impression that he's Onee San would be a little more helpful.

Well he was anti-social, he wasn't hospitable and he was the rudest man to stalk the earth, so why had Naruto thought for one second that he 'HE' would be helpful.

'Stupid, sexy, evil, bastard.'

Naruto dropped his bag to the ground, he must have looked like a sad story, just standing there, his posture was all wrong. His hair was a complete mess, and now he and his bag were getting wet, as the rain started to drip.

So from the way things were going, he was going to be late to his first class, he didn't know how to read anything. He couldn't even understand a thing anyone was saying, it was like he was standing in the middle of a zoo for all he new. An all Naruto could think was how much of a sexy piece of eye candy, how good he looked, his skin illuminating in the moonlight, arhh Sasuke, that stupid bastard.

"Hey, you're Naruto right?"

What was this, another evil angle, coming to insult him, what the hell, why would anyone be bothered to stand in the rain asking for him?

"Ok sorry I guess you're not."

"No, No, I'm Naruto, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come looking for me, wait a sec, and you can speak English?"

"I'm Neji, yeah I went over to England last year, so I know how it feels to be the exchange kid," Neji gave Naruto a kind smile, motioning them to move out of the rain.

"But how do you know about me, or how to find me?" Naruto rambled he was now plastered to the spot; he could feel the rain dripping down his back.

"Come on lets get out of the rain, Sasuke told me to find you," Neji grabbed Naruto's bag and started leading him towards some school buildings.

A stupid smile had filled Naruto's face; Sasuke had told this Neji to find him, he didn't think that the dark menace had even a little bit of a care for him. Naruto dragged a hand though his cold wet hair.

"Thanks for finding me," Naruto thought that it was now well and truly time to start acting slightly normal.

"Well I'm just glad I found you before you caught something," Neji said, gazing down at him. The first thing that Naruto noticed was the strange light colour of Neji's eyes, but thought it better not to ask.

Neji dragged Naruto into what he called, form assembly, They were a bit late but it seemed the sensei didn't really care.

"Kakashi Sensei," Neji said in greeting bowing his head before him, Naruto did the same, it was polite to bow and it showed maturity, Neji must have been pretty damn mature because his bow was stiff and deep. "Naruto San desu," Neji said waving a hand at Naruto, how slightly waved.

"Hai, Soudesu," Kakashi looked the new exchange student up and down, "Ohaio gozaimas Naruto San."

"Ohaio gozaimas Kakashi sensei," Naruto said bowing again.

"Suwatte kudasai," He said waving his hands towards the chairs.

"He asked us to sit down," Neji said into Naruto's ear, pulling him lightly towards a couple of free chairs, Naruto sat down in a daze, so much to learn and not enough knowledge. "Here," Neji said, making Naruto wake up from his little day dream, Neji had just passed him a small stack of paper. "It's a map, timetable, all that stuff, Sasuke translated it for you."

Neji had thankfully walked Naruto to Tec, Naruto wasn't really listening to a word Neji said, or in what direction they were walking in. His eyes were square on his time table, Sasuke's writing, was like everything else about him, angelic.

*sigh* "Thanks Neji," Naruto said dragging his eyes away with great difficulty, to smile at the white eyed saint.

"No worries, you can sit with us at lunch, I'll get you after class," Neji gave a wave and was off.

Naruto entered the room, it was already filled with all the students, that's when his eyes drifted to.. no guess who, Sasuke, just sitting there, a red head was beside him. It didn't take Naruto long to decide were he was going to sit, and it was next to Sasuke, he had to thank him for translating all that stuff for him,

Even though Sasuke made Naruto shut up at the slightest glare, Naruto wasn't the type to be intimidated, even if that was another of Sasuke's talents, as well as being unhospitable, rude, arrogant, but maybe there was a part there that was after all helpful.

Naruto strode over to the four person table, but it seemed everyone in the class stayed away from the two that where now staring straight at Naruto's approaching body.

'Ok Naruto just smile back.'

He put his bag down and sat himself next to Sasuke, who's jaw had now partly dropped. Naruto gave a slight wave, "I just wanted to say Sasuke, thanks for translating my stuff," He said tapping his day planner.

Naruto could of swore he heard a light grown as Sasuke looked back towards the red head rolling his eyes.

Ok maybe Sasuke could be more intimidating then first thought.

The whole class went quiet as the sensei came in they all stood to Naruto's immediate dismay, Naruto quickly stumbled up as the teacher assembled her stuff on the table infrount of her.

"Minasan Ohaio gozaimas."

"sensei ohaio gozaimas,"

They all sat in perfect grace, Naruto was the last to be seated. The next ten minutes Naruto didn't get abit of, as the class listened intently to the teacher.

Naruto looked down at his hand, were the love kanji was engraved, he ran his finger over it. Why did nothing ever work out for him, he had just wanted to make peace with the bastard, but Sasuke had just perfectly threw in back in his face. There wasn't any point in trying was there.

"Naruto san," Naruto's face shot up, he had just then noticed that the whole class had now got up and were chatting and shifting around the room. The teacher was standing there, Sasuke by her side to Naruto's disbelief, what, had Sasuke told on him.

"Naruto san, I think it good if Sasuke san and you work," The teacher paused, before pounding her fists agenst each other a few times.

"Together?" Naruto said though his shock.

"hai, hai, together,"

Naruto's eyes shifted from the teacher to Sasuke and back again, he was sure something strange was going on, then his eyes went back to Sasuke, ok he looked in more of a rotten mood then usual, so everything had to be just dandy!

Yeah Tec would have to be one of those really awful, or worst expiences, as Naruto sat silently beside his 'onee san,' it was excruciating, here they were supposed to be planning something to build together and the boy wouldn't even talk to him.

"Hey this will be good, I mean we can make something for your house like a cabinet?" Naruto smiled, well there was no harm in trying was there, Naruto had always had the talent to warm people up.

Sasuke grabbed a piece of paper and pulled it towards him, grabbing a pen he wrote in perfect script, '_whatever.' _

Naruto laughed, "Come on Sasuke don't be so childish, this is probably good we will become friends."

With this Sasuke pushed the paper away, and slowly lifted his head to stare at Naruto, his bangs nearly hiding most of his flawless face, but Naruto could defiantly see Sasuke's piecing dark eyes staring into his, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Just because I'm partners with you… does not mean we are friends."

That was the first words that Sasuke had ever said to him in English, not that it was a great thing to say, but wasn't that a development. Instead of feeling utterly insulted and hurt, Naruto's heart seemed to be fluttering out of his chest, the Uchiha's voice was absolutely perfect. He didn't even have an accent, he was completely understandable. And If Naruto had been lusting over Sasuke's voice before it was now ten fold, no twenty.

The day seemed to pass really fast, seeing as Naruto's mind was preoccupied in thinking of ways to make Sasuke speak to him in English again, what was this some sort of obsession. Sure he had, had his fare share of them in the past, umm there was the fan service one, also he did very much so like reading fan fictions. These fictions could be for multiple things, like PS2 games, Final Fantasy, or there was the ones for manga's or bands he likes, trust him to know there are Alexander the great ones out there.

Naruto could always push the little Uchiha in a swimming pool, that was sure to get a reaction, or ask many questions, or would that shut him up even more. Naruto shock these thoughts out of his mind, it was the end of the day, and he now had to endure a whole car ride with him. Endure the silence.

Naruto walked towards the place that Sasuke's parents had said that they would pick them up, to see Sasuke and that eerie red head they looked like two perfect models both leaning on a big black Jeep.

Naruto stopped, where were Sasuke's parents, and why was Sasuke and that stranger staring at him like they had been waiting for him to come.

"Naruto, hayaku," Sasuke had yelled something out to him, but he didn't have any idea what he had said, damn him why couldn't he speak English.

Sasuke waved him to hurry up so Naruto fastened his pace by the time he had got there both teenage boys were in the car, the red head in the drivers seat.

Naruto didn't know what to do, could this person drive, where are Sasuke's parents, Naruto looked up his face had despair written all over it. But as he saw Sasuke roll his eyes again, he jumped into the car, he hated being so ignorant to what was going on around him.

Naruto sat aquwardly in the back seat, his bag on his lap he was looking everywhere but at the two boys. They just chatted away in Japanese, Naruto absolutely hated feeling like a baby like this, when he heard Sasuke give out a big laugh he raised his head, almost jumping as he saw the eyes.

The red head was now staring at him though the rear vision mirror, Naruto quickly diverted his eye site looking out the window once more.

Maybe he was just imagining things, Naruto thought to himself, almost daring himself to look up again, there was no harm, so he did to find that the red strangers site had not moved it was squarely on him, Naruto felt his face start to flush as he let his vision fall to the bag in his lap, wishing that they would just get to Sasuke's quicker.

Naruto almost kissed the roof of the car when they finally got to the Uchiha mansion he pushed the car door open and quickly jumped from the car. The two over boys ignored him continuing to converse about god knows what.

Sasuke opened the front door, Gaara and Sasuke headed for the lounge while Naruto headed to the kitchen, it was where he always went, to study, to stay away from people. Come on the kitchen wasn't a really exciting place to hang out.

Naruto flipped his Japanese book open, he had got some more homework today and thought it best just to get into it, flipping though the pages, he almost didn't notice the kitchen door slip open. He raised his head from his work to see yes 'the red head' standing there, and yes, staring at him.

Naruto looked back down at his work thinking it better to just ignore then to try ask someone who couldn't speak English, what the hell they were looking at.

The red head didn't make it a secreat that he was now coming closer to Naruto, Naruto just kept his face looking at his work, trying to ignore the sound of the boys ever coming closer feet,

Naruto gave out a breath of despair as the boy leaned over him, oh what a great feeling of 'de ja vu' Naruto felt himself clamp up, even if this boy was freaking him out he was still amazingly good looking, even put up to Sasuke he still had a great chance.

"So you're doing homework," Naruto froze as the boy spoke in perfect English into his ear, he was now only centimetres away from him.

Naruto gulped, the silence that had filled the room had been broken by English words. "ye..yeah."

Naruto could feel that the boy had smirked, "Do you like my Jeep, she's not that big, but I think she can fit us both," Naruto felt like he was going to hyperventilate, now noticing that the boys hands were on his waist and ever dropping to his crouch.

"wha…" Naruto felt like he had suddenly lost his capacity to speak.

"You looked so damn good in my back seat," Naruto's back arched as he felt warm wet pressure devour his neck, the boys tongue was now circling the spot his lips had touched.

Naruto didn't know what to do, this beautify crafted excuse for a human was now kissing at his neck, Naruto nearly groaned out as he felt the boys hands start to rub at his crotch.

"No, no don't," Naruto finally got his senses back, as the boys hands were threatening to do more. But he didn't stop, Naruto tried to push him away but his strength was over powering, The red head had now pinned Naruto to the table. Naruto looked up at the boy, the red heads eyes were glistering with a sort of hunger as his hand slipped into Naruto's pants.

"GAARA," Everything stopped, as Sasuke's voice thundered though the kitchen, it was so strange to hear the boys voice at such a ratio when Naruto hardly heard him speak at all.

The boy was now off Naruto and with a deathly glare to Sasuke he left the room, slamming the door behind him, Naruto looked frantically at Sasuke as he heard him mumble quietly under his breath, 'teme.'

The next day in Tec the Gaara boy was nowhere to be seen, but it left a lot of time for the silence to resume.

Sasuke had done most of the planning and had drawn out a detailed draft of the cabinet, with all the necessary measurements.

All that was left up to Naruto was to use the good old scroll saw to cut out the correct shapes, so that they could assemble the creation together.

Naruto started to feed the wood into the machine, taking care not to cut himself in the process, his mind kept going back to yesterday, to Gaara, never in his life had he felt so exhilarated or defenceless.

"Ha," Naruto said, smiling to himself, Sasuke may have been a anti social, unhospitable, rude and incredibly annoying menace. But he was kind and he was helpful. Naruto looked back down at his work, he almost screamed, "Damit!" Naruto had just scrawled into the part of the wood, that was by Sasuke's plan a un scrawl zone, Naruto shut his eyes in frustration, turning the machine off.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him, what did he expect this was the look be always got, "Dobe" Sasuke said though gritted teeth grabbing the wood from Naruto's hands.

Naruto just stood there for a few seconds before grabbing the wood back, "teme." There was silence, Naruto new perfectly well that this was the word that Sasuke had said to Gaara.

After a few seconds Sasuke picked up a saw that was laying beside him, staring dangerously at Naruto.

Oh god, no he wouldn't, he would not.

Sasuke stepped towards Naruto, Naruto started to look around where was the teacher! People shouldn't be able to walk around with saws, especially not insane Sasuke's!

Naruto almost gave out a scream as Sasuke stepped really close to him, but before Naruto could react, Sasuke had grabbed the wood from Naruto's hands, laying it down on the table in front of them. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, Naruto felt like he could fly being so close to the Uchiha, "Calm down dobe," Sasuke laughed bitterly before sawing into the wood.

The feeling of Sasuke's breath on his cheek….

Was defiantly….

One of those hardest things..


	4. The Red Head, The obsession, The Cabinet

Chapter three: The Red Head, The Obsession, The Cabinet

Naruto let his body drift down into the deep hot bath, letting out a sigh as his heart started to race from the heat.

The Japanese loved hot springs, and in the Japanese home, no matter the size of it, you will always find a very deep bath to relax in.

At first the little tradition of taking your clothes off in an attached room to embark into the water proof bathroom, was a tad strange for Naruto. Or maybe a tad wasn't a good word to describe how strange this was for Naruto or the fact that Sasuke's mother had to sit down and explain the whole thing to him.

Every single evening the bath is filled with steaming hot water, and a cover is placed over the bath to keep the heat in.

When Naruto had his first ever bath, he had found it strange that in this room the floor was lower then any other room in the house. But the fact that this bath was shared with Sasuke probably made that a good thing.

The bath wasn't used for washing yourself, it is just used for relaxing, as Sasuke's mother had said, telling Naruto that he must always wash himself before getting into the bath.

Seeing as Sasuke had his own bathroom, you should have just seen the look on his face when he had to share.

Naruto laughed bitterly to himself, it was only later that Naruto had figured out why Sasuke had made such a fuss about bath time.

It was a little insulting, but it was the fact that in the Uchiha house guests always got the bath first.

So back to the fact of the low floor level, and water proof surroundings, they were like a god send to Naruto who always got water everywhere.

Naruto was also thankful to the thought that because Sasuke wouldn't talk to him in English, he couldn't complain about it.

Oh the joys in being ignorant.

Naruto let his body drift lower into the bath, gasping as the water nearly reached his head. The longer he bathed, the longer Sasuke had to wait, and the longer Sasuke had to think about Naruto's body laying in his bath water.

Another laugh left Naruto's lips.

He should probably stop laughing, if Sasuke was to hear him, he would think of him as even more of a weirdo.

Wait Naruto didn't even know what Sasuke thought of him, he had never even given Naruto a chance, the stupid teme, Naruto brought his clenched fist down hard in the water, making water splash up from out of the bath, making the floor even more drenched.

Naruto watched his arm sink to the bottom of the bathtub, it really hurt to like someone that despised you, it was like the more that Sasuke acted so nastily the more Naruto's crush for his 'onee san' grew.

There was nothing Naruto could do about his feelings, he didn't want this, he didn't need this. He did not need to be treated like the enemy, when really he had done nothing wrong. It was like a hate, obsession relationship, he hated Sasuke's anti social behaviour, but this behaviour fed the crush just that much more.

Life isn't fair…

Naruto lifted himself from the tub, thinking that if he stayed any longer in there he would turn into a prune. Apart from that, Sasuke must have had enough time to fester in his frustration by now.

Sasuke gave out a large sigh of anger as Naruto made his way from the bathroom, how long can someone possibly take in there with out passing out from over heating.

"It's all your's princess."

Sasuke just glared, was it just Sasuke or had Naruto started to talk a lot more. Oh lord, not that he didn't talk enough already, or were all westerner's big mouthed.

Sasuke walked into the small room that was connected to the bath room, pushing the slide door open, and closing it just as fast in case Naruto was watching. This movement made a large slamming sound eco though the room.

Now he probably looked like he was in a really bad mood, and why was he so worried about Naruto looking at him anyway, he wasn't a Sakura, but the whole protecting you're modesty had been engraved into his head last year, and the habit was hard to budge, making him look even more cold.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off in one swift movement, chucking it to the floor. Making him look cold, what was he thinking, he was cold, he was like the ice prince, but it's not like anyone understood him, or interested him.

Sasuke unbuckled his pants and slipped them off, the thought of bathing in that water once again wasn't very advertising, why did he even go ahead with this anymore, he should just shower and that's it.

Sasuke pushed the door open connecting the dressing room to the bathroom, stepping his naked form down into the wet room. It looked like a few elephants had come in to mate, by this point Sasuke had invisible sparks coming off him.

Sasuke quickly washed himself before staring intently at the bath, a long outdrawn breath left his lips. He was shivering at this point, part of him wanted to get in the water, while the other was picturing Naruto's flesh.

It wasn't that Sasuke thought Naruto was revolting or anything it was just, that the water had been used, his water, by the Australian idiot.

And now Sasuke had to stand for second best, used water, Sasuke leaned towards the bath pulling the cover off, and staring again at the water, the steam rising from it, the warmth it promised to give.

Goose bumps had now invaded his body, Sasuke breathed out again, it wasn't like he didn't do this last night, or the night before. It was just that every night it was this hard.

Sasuke finally put a leg in the water, after all his cold resistance had gone, atlas it wasn't as bad as bathing in Sakura's water after all.

It wasn't that bad, but it was excruciatingly painful at the same time. There was no evidence that Naruto had been in the water, and the heat had warmed Sasuke up. But the thoughts of used bath water, made Sasuke want to scream he couldn't relax what so ever.

After about five minutes of torture, Sasuke was up and out of the bath.

Why must he share every single ounce of his life with this Naruto, his room, his bath.

Sasuke trudged though the soaked bathroom, pulling the sliding door open, once inside the small room, he commenced in doing a half hearted job of drying himself, running the towel over his hair once, he hung it up. Even though after a week with Naruto he really didn't see the point in being tidy, bath time was clearly like a paddling pool party for the blonde.

Pulling some fresh boxers on, he chucked his other clothes into the washing basket, now to join Naruto in 'his' room.

Sasuke sure wished that look on Naruto's face would just vanish, it looked like Sakura's fascination face.

Sasuke smirked stepping over Naruto, should he say something to him, nah that would give Naruto more satisfaction that it was worth. Sasuke hopped into his bed soundlessly.

Minutes passed in the darkness.

Naruto looked up as he heard the bedroom door open, Sasuke didn't seem to move at all. Suddenly the lights were on, and the sound of Sasuke's groans of annoyance filled the once silent room.

"Sasuke, why is Naruto sleeping on the floor, why didn't you get him a futon?" Yes it was Sasuke's mother, but this was strange, Sasuke's parents weren't around much at all so it must have been a shock for Sasuke to.

"Do you just expect him to sleep on the mat's and that's it," all Uchiha's had the capability to sound dangerous and look it at the same time.

Tatami mats measure at about 90 centimetres by 180 each. You usually only find them in traditional style Japanese rooms and if you can believe it even though the Uchiha's were a rich family with sound business ties with the Western world, they were very traditional.

Sasuke's room was a traditional Japanese style room, these room's are called 'washiss,' these room's have very little furniture in them. Sasuke's room was nearly completely bare, except for his bed and a small stereo. Nearly everything Sasuke would own would be in cupboards; well this is what Naruto had come up with.

Sasuke's room even had a 'tokonoma,' or alcove, for displaying a beautiful scroll, the scroll's that Sasuke's mother usually hung up were expensive bits of art that would be changed with each season. The windows were even covered with sliding screens called 'shoji'. The shoji kept people from looking in but still let light penetrate. Seeing as shoji are slats of wood forming rectangular 'window planes,' they are covered with thin white paper which is translucent. Taking away any need for curtains.

Naruto's hand ran over the Tatami mat below him, the mats were very comfortable. They are made of compressed straw about five centimetres thick and have a smooth woven covering made of rush, each mat is big enough for one person to sleep on. But even if the mat felt good under ones toes, it really wasn't comfy enough without a futon to stop ones back from getting stiff within the night.

Sasuke just glared back at his mother, before looking down to Naruto, who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Naruto san, daijyobu desuka?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, how dare he try to confuse him even more with his little psychotic jokes, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his face illuminated a smug smirk. "Daijyobu desu."

Sasuke's mother just rolled her eyes, before removing her slippers and entering the room. Before entering a room with Tatami mats, you must always take even you're slippers off, seeing as the mat is thought of as a bed.

Pulling a long cupboard open, Sasuke's mum removed a futon, placing it on the floor for Naruto, Naruto jumped up from the ground, thanking her, he got on the futon and started getting comfy in his sleeping bag.

"Oyasumi," Sasuke's mother chanted, before turning the light out.

Naruto smiled, as his back sunk into the softness below him, this would have had to be one of the most eventful times so far, even Sasuke groaned, Naruto sniggered.

**

Naruto lay motionless on the futon, his eyes focused on Sasuke's sleeping face, could anyone have imagined how peaceful and boy like he could look in his sleep. A pang of guilt filled Naruto's gut at the thought that he was now watching the Uchiha as he slept, but what other time did he get.

May as well take advantage of the time you are given, or the place you are put in.

Maybe just by watching the dark teme Naruto could imagine things were different, maybe that they were best friends who stayed up talking all night. Or even better passionate lovers, and Sasuke had just got worn out. Haha, just the thought.

Naruto's blissful daydreams were completely forgotten as Sasuke's alarm clock suddenly went off, sending the Uchiha up in an instant, his hand slamming down on the clock. Naruto was sure Sasuke would break it one day.

With a slight look to Naruto, Sasuke pulled the covers from off him and was up and out of bed already walking into the bathroom.

Naruto sighed, if only he could always sleep. Stretching his arms out and giving a yawn, he got up and followed his host into the bathroom.

Naruto stumbled into the bathroom, at first he was speechless, a pissed of Sasuke, is a fricking good looking Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be absent minded towards Naruto's stares as he stood only in a pare of black boxers, brushing his teeth, his hair was a mess. But this took nothing away from his gorgeous good looks.

Naruto let out a sigh, as he saw the Uchiha's back flex under the light, it was probably a mistake to sigh because now Sasuke was staring at him.

"Nani?" gee Sasuke's harsh, deep, sexy voice this early in the morning nearly made Naruto jump.

"Umm, can I borrow your toothpaste?"

Sasuke thought he was going to scream, first he had to share his room, this bath, even the futons, and now his toothpaste, again!

Sasuke gave out a grunt before throwing the tube at Naruto; gee he hated that stupid dumbfounded look the blonde had adopted at late.

Breakfast was quiet like every morning, Naruto sitting opposite to Sasuke, Sasuke kept looking up at the blonde, shaking his head, how can anyone eat ramen first thing in the morning.

Naruto and Sasuke were like opposites, there was Sasuke with his one little bit of toast, and then there's Naruto, with his large bowl of ramen and toast by his side.

It almost made Sasuke sick, how could anyone fit that much food into there stomachs, and stay Naruto's weight.

Naruto lifted his head to see Sasuke getting up from his seat, "I'll just get my bag and we can be off," he announced, putting his bowl in the washer he grabbed his green backpack ready for the walk to school.

Like every morning the walk was the same, to Naruto's enjoyment, yes maybe Sasuke thought he was doing something rude and mean by walking always three paces in front of Naruto, and never looking back.

But the dear truth of the matter was that out of Naruto's days at school, he enjoyed the walk there the most.

It was the only time he could look at Sasuke's perfectly sculpted ass, with out getting accused of perving on him.

Haha

If only they knew, if only…

How many of Sasuke's fan girls would just love to have this same opportunity that Naruto had, living with him, eating with him, sharing toothpaste and baths. Ok maybe there wasn't any conversation.

But when life gives you lemons you make lemonade right?

And how many people would get a good twenty or so minute's, to stare at his perfect form. The Uchiha was so stiff, his posture perfect, Naruto could distinctly see Sasuke's muscles flex as he clutched his shoulder bag.

Yeah and to see that back bare, ohhhh defiantly one of life's lemons.

**

"Will I ever understand this?" Naruto whispered to Neji as they sat in Japanese class, apparently the teacher was giving a lecture about an old Japanese poet.

"hmmm, if you concentrate Naruto, I'm sure you will," Neji gave a very convincing smile, but not convincing enough.

Naruto groaned letting his head hit the table, "You know you make a terrible liar," both boys laughed.

"Well you know, last year, Gaara, Sasuke and I all went to England and our English got very good," Neji said, trying to get a smile from the blonde.

"What are you guys the three perfect ones?"

Neji laughed again "You don't have to be a genius to learn a language, it just takes time and practice."

Naruto raised his head, squinting his eyes, "So you were on a exchange trip with Sasuke?"

Neji nodded looking down at his books, not looking Naruto in the eye.

"Any idea why he hates anything English?" Naruto asked, suddenly getting interested by the conversation.

"He doesn't hate everything English, but hmm I don't know," Neji stopped mid sentence.

"What Neji, what don't you know," Naruto was suddenly sliding closer to the other boy.

"Well I don't know what happened there, but well Sasuke doesn't talk about his exchange trip much, maybe something happened," Neji shrugged as the bell started to ring.

**

Naruto sat next to Neji, Neji was part of a large group, to Naruto's instant notification Sasuke was also part of the group and so was the blonde haired girl who had her arms slung around his neck, kissing him every now and then.

Naruto shot his vision away from the little love fest going on, it frustrated him. She was the same girl that he had saw the first day he had got to Japan, her and that Shikamaru.

Naruto never really thought of Shikamaru as the type to have a girlfriend but there he was, with yet another blonde feeding all her attention into him. Though it seemed he didn't have a care for it.

Also there was Gaara, who was sitting by himself, Naruto tried to keep his eyes away from that boy, he didn't want to think about what had happened two days ago.

Even if he did want to think more on the whole Gaara incident he couldn't, because right at the moment all his concentration was on Sasuke and his lady friend.

"Who's she?" Naruto said, nodding his head towards the blonde who was now stroking Sasuke's hair, grr Naruto would just love to stroke his hair, or cut a lock of it to keep for the rest of his days.

"Ahh that's Ino," Neji said, chewing on a piece of gum it would seem.

"Why is she touching Sasuke," Naruto said before he could think clearly.

Neji gave out half a laugh, "Well what do you expect they are going out."

'Oh," was all that Naruto could drag from his mouth, that realisation had never came to his head.

So many emotions filled Naruto at once, first was jealousy, how could it be that this girl had got Sasuke's attention when Sasuke couldn't even talk to him. What was so special about her, just because she looked like the perfect model of a Barbie doll.

Naruto also felt hurt, he felt like crying of all things. Why even if Sasuke didn't talk to him at least he could think that Sasuke was untouchable, but at that very moment as that Ino stroked her fingers though his straight long dark hair, Naruto knew that, yes Sasuke was touchable, reachable, but un reachable to him.

An finally, all Naruto wanted to do right now was get up and pull Sasuke from that vixson's grasp. He wanted to get violent, he wanted to start throwing chairs.

Naruto gave out a sigh.

"I'm going to walk to class, I have to talk to the teacher," Naruto was a horrible liar, because Neji started saying he would come along.

"No Neji, its ok,"

Naruto was the first person to be sitting in class, his whole attitude had suddenly plummeted, why it had seemed so good this morning. Watching bloody Sasuke, walk to fucking school.

Now he was mad at Sasuke, no more at himself, why, Naruto hit his fist down on the table, making a few girls on the other side of the room laugh.

Oh god what where they saying now about him, probably how strange he was, how much of a loser he was, he was a loser.

More students started to enter the class room, the sound of them chatting, in what sounded like gibberish to him. Well he guessed it helped him be distracted from all the Sasuke thoughts.

Naruto gazed at the glass door dividing him from the rest of the school, and you know it didn't even bother him when he saw that sexy red head Gaara opening the door and walking in.

Not at all.

Not even if He was staring right at him.

Naruto folded his hands together, lifting his head high he stared back at him. Fuck this, he wasn't going to be scared of this, this, arhh carrot head…

Naruto felt himself blush when he saw the boy smile at him, ok maybe Naruto couldn't try and act like a tough guy after all, he let his face fall back to looking at his hand, he was circling the kanji on his hand again, it was a nervous habit!

Gaara walked around the table letting his bag fall next to were Naruto's chair was, Gaara didn't even ask, he just sat, right next to Naruto.

Ohhhh what guts he had, was Naruto seriously such a push over.

Naruto kept looking down at his hands, waiting for Gaara to speak, there was no way he was going to talk first to his near rapist, would that be like, playing with fire?

Silence filled the space between them, it seemed Gaara wasn't going to speak, then what was the point in him even sitting next to him.

Naruto lay one of his hands down on the table, he could feel it clamping up, he wasn't in a very good mood, he wanted to turn and scream at the red head. What guts he had, Naruto let out a heavy sigh as the teacher started to talk.

The whole class went silent as the teacher spoke, about well Naruto didn't know.

"I'm sorry about the other day,"

Naruto's eyes widened, oh so he wanted to start talking now, at this very unconfident time.

"Oh great time to talk, what are you, fucking Einstein," Naruto grumbled, scribbling on the paper in front of him.

His anger had just intensified because he realised Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, how was he supposed to make the cabinet now.

"I want to make it up to you," Gaara's sweet husky voice came to Naruto's ears once again; oh god he could feel his anger was being swayed.

"And how to you propose to do that," Naruto gave out a evil chuckle before consciously stopping himself.

"I'll help you make the cabinet" It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Naruto found himself blushing, oh god why, at that moment it seemed like a very good idea, well Sasuke wasn't here, and even though he had drawn out the plans, the stupid teme had wrote everything in bloody Japanese.

"Whatever, deal," Naruto said looking up at Gaara, Gaara's lips rose up to make a smile, it was weird but Gaara looked sorta scary when he smiled.

After the teacher stopped her little lecture, it was all into work, Gaara wrote the plans out in English, and was now in the process of cutting out some wood. What was it with there boys, it was like all of them were multi talented, perfect, talented.

But Naruto hadn't forgotten the other night, no it was still fresh in his mind. Naruto just stood back and watched the sexy man work.

That was until 'he' came in.

"Oh so the Uchiha has finally found it fit for him to grace us with his holiness," Naruto said sarcastically, as the dark haired boy walked towards them.

But it wasn't like Sasuke had payed any attention to him, he was staring at Gaara, but more at the wood Gaara was holding.

That was when the argument started, they were fighting over the wood, and Naruto heard his name mentioned more then once.

"kabaneto, kabaneto."

Naruto heard it ring though the class room, so predictable, it was just a piece of wood. But some how Naruto knew that these two had issues, and it wasn't just Gaara sexually assaulting him, it had to go deeper then that.

So here he was, the red head, the obsession, the cabinet or what was made of it.

Naruto crossed his arms, it was going to be a long lesson.

**

Naruto stretched out on his futon, yet again Sasuke was taking forever to have a simple bath.

Naruto didn't care, he was so tired and emotionally drained, he still felt hurt all over from what he had discovered about Sasuke's love life. It upset him that Sasuke was so, hmm more mature then him, he had a love life, Naruto had nothing.

Though he was happy that Gaara was such a distraction today, those two didn't talk much, but when you got them fighting together, it never stopped.

Naruto quickly rolled over in bed when he heard Sasuke enter the room, Naruto stared up at him. His perfection, Naruto had to wonder how Sasuke had such straight hair when he dried it so badly. Naruto laughed inwardly, well at least he got to spend more time with the dobe then that Ino did.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto, Naruto smiled, what beautiful eyes he had, they were dark, and to Naruto it brang off to distant places.

Sasuke smirked to Naruto immediate attention, putting one leg over Naruto's form to reach his bed, he looked down at Naruto again, Naruto's heart started beating twice as fast.

"Am I making you hard dobe?"

teme, teme, TEME


	5. Chapter five: Jealousy?

Chapter four: Jealousy?

That was the most horrible, excruciatingly hurtful experience of his life, never in his 17 years of life did he ever wish to be in such a situation.

Here he was sitting in Itachi's allocated green house, sitting among the famous bonsai trees; bonsai was an ancient Japanese art of making miniature trees by stumping their growth.

Naruto's tear tinted eye's looked up at the older Uchiha, he just ignored Naruto going along with his business of potting more of the little freaks of nature. Itachi was even quieter then Sasuke, Naruto seriously had to wonder what type of parents these two brothers had, they were not family people.

At this moment Naruto felt like a bonsai tree, being held to the earth by many small ropes, never being able to rise higher then a metre.

*sigh*

His chest was going to give way on him, this was more painful then fat camp could ever be. Food had no comparison, to what was happening to his feelings.

"I'm a bonsai," Naruto muttered, not even getting a strange look from Itachi, that was probably a good thing.

How could Naruto have been so stupid to have just pushed the door open, it was the teme's fault how was he supposed to know that, that…

He had known about Ino and Sasuke's relationship for about three weeks now, but even if he thought he had got his feelings under check, nothing could of prepared him for what he saw as he enter the Uchiha's bedroom.

The slight click of the door knob as he entered the room, or the loud shriek that left Ino's luscious red lips, as she clung her legs tight around Sasuke's middle, her nails digging into the white skin of that angel's back. They started to shack as they reached the peak of altermate pleasure, Ino had started to moan, she sounded like she was having the time of her life, and all Naruto could do was stand their like a ton of bricks, his feet glued to the wood below him. Naruto thought nothing could ever get possibly worse, but as Sasuke gave out one last moan, there body's moving closer together as Sasuke's orgasm rocked them both. This feeling that had completely consumed Naruto, the feeling that penetrated his heart as Sasuke's body fell in an exausted heap on top of Ino, kissing her passionately, nothing could be worse then this feeling.

"Fuck"

The rest was a blur, Naruto had ran from the room, his feet carrying him as fast as he could run. He knew that the Uchiha couldn't possibly chase him being in that state of nakedness, but he ran anyway.

He was mad at himself, he was mad at Ino, but above everything he was mad at Sasuke, how could that cold bastard do that to him.

Now he would have that daunting images of Sasuke's toned bare ass to carry him though the rest of his lonely nights in Japan, and it stung, it wasn't one of those memories you could bury away in the back of you're mind. No this was going to haunt him, it already was.

That's how Naruto had found himself sitting, bare footed in Itachi's greenhouse. Sulking, it would seem.

Everything had looked like it was getting better, ok Sasuke wasn't talking any more, but it wasn't like he was teasing him with Japanese words either. Gaara had been helping with the cabinet and it was entertaining to see the two squabble, even though Gaara wasn't what Naruto would call a friend, he was still nice to Naruto, Naruto had got over the fact that he didn't say much. Then there was Neji, who was probably the only person close enough to be friend material, it was all looking up.

Was it silly to think that Sasuke was a virgin…

Now Naruto just felt young and immature, like the teme had something over him, well he did, the teme was, was mature…

It was stupid to think that he, Naruto had been having these stupid thoughts, well fantasy's about something happening between them two.

Sasuke was straight, that was clear.

Sasuke was so much more experienced then Naruto, it made Naruto feel sick.

It had now been hours that Naruto had been sitting in this one place, he was covered in grass stains and dirt. His head lodged between his knees it was even getting dark.

He could hear the sounds of distant animals, a bird squawking, it sounded like it was dieing, Naruto was sure he would be making that noise that is if he could even speak at all.

Stammering up, Naruto noticed that Itachi had left, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there alone, but it really didn't seem to matter.

He decided it was probably time to go up to Sasuke's room and get ready for dinner, great dinner, one of the things he despised most.

Walking over to the green house door he ran his hand over one of the small tree's, even though they were freaks of nature, they were very beautiful, maybe It was ok to be a bonsai.

Naruto ran towards the house his feet felt like ice agenst the cold green grass, it had been raining.

The Uchiha Mansion was stationed on a land mass of about three acres, fuck it was giant seeing as this was Japan, Not many Japanese people could live on such a giant property, maybe it was a little selfish.

Reaching the back door Naruto wiped his feet on the mat before stepping into his slippers and jogging towards Sasuke's room.

Pushing the bedroom door open, Naruto felt slightly scared to say the least but was thankful to see that it was only Sasuke, sitting their reading.

Naruto closed the door behind him, staring at the teme, it was apparent that he had just had a shower; the Uchiha always looked great after showers.

Naruto tried to look away, but his will power was completely gone he just had to keep staring, but at that moment he knew he would stop trying to talk to the teme, there was no point, it was embarrassing and always made him look like he talked to much, made him look desperate and he didn't like it.

As the door slammed behind Naruto to his dismay, maybe his inner feelings were starting to show out to the world.

Sasuke looked up, a smirk engrossed on his face.

Well that was the last look Naruto had been expecting, what was he reading a bloody porno, he had expected something more then a smirk, what about a death glare. Seeing as he had just saw Sasuke's bare ass, and Sasuke's girlfriend naked, lord a death glare was nothing.

Sasuke looked down at what he was reading once again before slamming the cover shut.

*eeek* was Naruto going to regret the next thing that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Dobe," Sasuke's voice rang though Naruto's thoughts as the book he was holding flew at the blonde hitting him in the chest and falling to the ground.

At first Naruto was stunned in shock, great the Japanese insults were back! That's before he looked down at the book laying in front of him, his shock turned to embarrassment, no humiliation.

'When life gives you Lemons.'

This was one of Naruto's most incriminating manga's, it was more like a series of short manga's all of them a short lemon about some Yaoi pairing.

*shiver*

Naruto just glared at the teme, he already told himself he wasn't going to speak with him, and how dare he throw his stuff around, or read them.

Stupid teme, fucking hell, why couldn't Naruto get the vision of Sasuke's ass out of his head!

Naruto showered and went straight to bed, knowing that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to sleep, it was a feeble attempt though to stay away from Sasuke's amused looks.

**

Naruto felt like grabbing the red head and shoving his head into the table, didn't he know it was rude to stare.

Here Naruto was at lunch time, Neji had gone off to get something to eat and Gaara, well Gaara was like he always was sitting there silently staring at the sulking Naruto.

Naruto hated this feeling that always washed over him like he had to break the silence or something, like Gaara always expected him to talk first, but he wouldn't, god damn, he just wanted to wither away and die.

"What happened?" Naruto looked up shock washed over his face, the read head actually talked, oh wait, he always did when you weren't expecting it.

Naruto looked up at the boy sitting next to him, his tone filled with anger, "What happened? Nothing the fuck happened, everything's," Naruto gulped, he didn't want to talk, what was the point in telling Gaara anything, he didn't look interested.

Was that a look of empathy on the red's face?

"What happened?" He asked again, and to Naruto's annoyance it was a exact repetition of how he said it before.

Naruto gulped hard, trying to hold himself back from screaming, "What happened?" Naruto started to answer what he said before, "Nothing the fuck happened, everything's like it always is, I mean fuck Gaara, when the person you bloody live with doesn't talk to you, how the fuck can anything happen. Apart from walking in on him fucking and you're personal manga's being read, but what does it matter, what does it matter when you can't even voice you're fucking thoughts!"

The whole table had been silenced at Naruto's little out burst maybe his voice had come out louder then first thought, but to Naruto's relief he knew they couldn't understand a thing he was saying.

Gaara sighed bringing the coffee that was in front of him to his lips, the boy was always filling himself with caffeine

"Lighten up Naruto," Neji said making himself known as he sat down on the opposite side of Naruto.

"Look, I got you something to eat," He placed a sandwich on the table, smiling.

"Thanks, but no thanks Neji I haven't got the will to stomach it at the moment," Naruto said looking down at it, was that salmon in it…

Neji frowned pushing it towards Gaara who also shook his head.

"Oh i forgot, Gaara doesn't eat or sleep, all he does is rape and pillage," Neji snorted, shoving the snack back into his bag.

Lord was Neji getting mad over food.

Silence filled the three once again as Neji sat there, crossed armed, maybe he was having male PMS, But Gaara didn't even seem to hear what Neji had commented as he continued to stare at Naruto.

"We can talk later," Gaara stated, yet again not a question, it was a demand.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever," with this Naruto got up from his seat the bell was going and it was time for gym class, a whole double of gym.

**

Naruto wasn't the best at gym, he sucked at eye and hand coordination, it didn't matter how many times that stupid Lee kid yelled some Japanese word at him it wasn't going to make him preform better.

In actual fact, the stress of hearing his high pitched booming flamboyant voice made him preform even worse.

"sugoiiiiiii."

Screamed every time he did something nearly at the expected level.

So Naruto had gave out a sigh of relieve, as Lee got teamed up with Kiba as his tennis partner. At least, just for today he would be safe from that bowl haired boy, who took wearing the school PE uniform to the next level, everything he wore was green, to match the school logo on the sport top…

Oh course this was before he was paired up with none other then Ino… Sasuke's bimbo girlfriend….

Naruto clutched his racket close to his chest, he was expecting something, a smack in the face, he knew Ino was capable of making people scream… that's right not only in a sexual way.

But she just stood there, her face scarlet, she wouldn't even get closer then five steps away from him, her racket being held close to her chest, like she was protecting herself.

What was she protecting? Her modesty, oh please, it wasn't like she had anything to hide anymore.

Ino frowned as Naruto rolled his eyes, he had, had enough of this stupid Childish behaviour.

Yeah, Ino and Sasuke matched each other in one respect, they had childish tendencies.

After standing quietly together for a few seconds, to Naruto's dismay and immediate approval, Lee had called them over, challenging them to a match.

Ino didn't come any closer to Naruto, staring at him throw the corner of her eye as she ran to the court, she took the right side, as Naruto geared himself up on the left.

Lee and Kiba were fighting over the right side, so it took more then a few minutes for them to be all set, for the start of match one.

Lee served, sending the tennis ball flying at Naruto, it was all so fast, Naruto looked to his racket and then to the ball, he waved the racket, he missed, Lee clapped anyway…

Lee served again, getting basically the same results.

But as Lee sent another quizzing ball towards Naruto's head, Ino's body slammed into Naruto her racket hitting the ball with such force that the ball flew threw Lee's legs, leaving him motionless.

Point one agenst the green side!

The game went pretty fast, Ino was everywhere on the court, Lee wasn't even a match for the blonde haired girl. And for that matter Kiba defiantly wasn't!

Lee started to look a little like Macintosh the famous tennis player who got famous from his agro out burst's and tendencies to chuck his racket.

Especially as he did chuck his racket at Kiba, and especially when he walked out of class.

Naruto was left laughing to himself, he had been waiting to see the boy crack. And all thanks to Ino it was achievable.

He smiled up at Ino, he was expecting her to be wearing a look of evil enjoyment, to see Lee run off like that would of had to get some sort of action like that.

But it was the complete opposite, Ino had a grave look on her face like she was sad, pfft Naruto could never understand girls.

Everyone was now packing up, and most people had started to walk towards the change rooms, but Ino just kept standing there, holding her racket close.

Naruto was completely queer but he had to admit she looked cute, in a sorta stupid way.

"Naruto," The girls usually high pitched squeaky voice came out in a soft whisper, Naruto took a step forward, he could hardly hear the girl, even so his advance startled her.

"Yes," Naruto said, before remembering that he was now talking with a Japanese girl, "um, Hai."

"Gomenasai," with this she bowed before running to the change rooms, no wonder Naruto wasn't attracted to girls, he didn't understand them.

Well he did, Ino had just apologised to him, but what the hell for. For him walking in on her having sex?

Could the day get any stranger?

Naruto shrugged he wasn't going to try and understand something that he couldn't even comprehend, female minds seemed to stump him. Well any person's mind, especially the teme's one.

If Naruto thought he had some sort of skill of reading people, he had lost all hope when he came to Japan.

Their was Gaara who talked when you least expected, he was strange, one second he was all hot for Naruto and the next he was completely ignoring him, while he worked his magic on the SasuNaru cabinet! One second he was completely oblivious and the next he appeared to be undressing Naruto with his eyes, he was one closed book.

Their was Neji, the calm and collected one, the helpful gentleman, but he had this strange tendency to go all pms near Gaara… Gaara usually didn't have this effect on people, usually people just shut there mouths and stayed away, but not with Neji, Neji would over talk…

Naruto walked into the dressing room, many of the boys had already dressed and were leaving, guys always dressed fast. Naruto pulled his sports T-shirt over his head and stuffed it into his bag, the bell for the end of the day had rang.

But out of everyone, even more then Ino, Naruto found Sasuke hard to read, maybe that's why his small crush had grown; he was obsessed, and hurt. He didn't want to have these feelings for the boy, he didn't want to even talk to him again, not after what happened. Pfft what was the point, he only ever uttered some words to him, and those words sucked.

Naruto sighed, searching his bag for his school shirt, shivering as a breeze wafted though the change room.

Naruto moved his head to the side, the red hair the first thing he saw.

"What?" Naruto uttered rather rudely, he felt sort of strange standing their half naked while Gaara just gave him the.. well his famous stare, if that's what you could call it.

"I'll drive you home," Gaara said, walking in he let the door slam behind him, his mouth formed a small smile as he made himself comfortable on a bench.

"You're what?" Naruto asked though clenched teeth, he pulled his white shirt over his head, hiding his abs from Gaara's keen eyes.

"I said we were going to talk," Gaara said with the usual monotone voice.

"Oh," Naruto said letting his sport shorts drop to the ground, here he was standing in boxers, something he never thought he would do in front of Gaara.

"Oh?" Gaara asked questioningly, watching Naruto pull his black pants on.

"Oh, Ok then, I really don't want to walk with Sasuke, his a bit of a bore you know, never talks." Naruto tried to hide the stabbing feeling he always got when he mentioned the teme's name.

Gaara led Naruto to his 'Jeep' yes the one that Gaara had suggested was just big enough for the both of them, it was ages ago now, but Naruto didn't like the thought of them getting to close to the black monster.

Gaara smirked as he opened the passenger seat for Naruto, watching as Naruto jumped in, "Scared?" he uttered, licking his lips.

Naruto stiffened in his seat, before Gaara's laugh filled the space between them, oh was that some sort of sick joke.

"Ehh, should I be?" Naruto said under his breath as Gaara walked around to the drivers seat, they were soon on the road.

"So tell me," Gaara's deep voice filled the silence again hmm someone must be happy today.

"Tell you what," Naruto said, may as well keep the mute talking.

"How was it like being Ino's tennis partner?"

Naruto turned his head slowly, squinting his eyes at the read head, "How do you know we were tennis partners?"

Gaara just shrugged always keeping his straight face.

Sighing Naruto kicked his school bag, may aswell talk, who was Gaara going to tell? He never spoke to anyone.

"Well seeing as I saw her and Sasuke…." Naruto shivered, Gaara giving him a strange look, "Well in the act," *gulp* "hmm well it was strange I guess at first, I expected to be slapped or something along those lines, but then she apologised to me, of all things, I don't get girls."

Gaara smirked leaning over and patting Naruto on the leg, to Naruto's shock, "Well you have the upper hand don't you?"

"What do you mean upper hand?" Naruto gave out a breath of relive as Gaara took his hand away.

Gaara's voice had now adopted his usual monotone as he stared at the road ahead of him, the speed, was way over the speed limit.

"Things are different here, do you think Ino would like it for the whole school to know that she is fucking Sasuke?"

'Well if I was fucking Sasuke I would tell the world,'

"Arhh I guess she wouldn't," Naruto said lightly.

"She probably doesn't want you telling people, what if her parents found out, no more bedroom visits." Naruto laughed at this, a little too loudly.

Gaara raised his eyebrows at the blonde, "Why are you so bothered about Ino and Sasuke fucking anyway?" Gaara's eyes seemed to gleam, like he already knew why.

"I'm not jealous of them," Naruto's voice sharpened by one degree, Gaara just smirked.

"I never said jealous," Gaara said, his eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled, as the jeep stopped outside of the Uchiha manor, grabbing his bag he started his stalk towards the front door, ignoring the fact that Gaara was following close behind.

What was with this red head, it was like he had a fascination with Naruto's life! Or just found it hilariously funny to tease him in his own demented way…

Naruto wasn't going to bite the bait and yell at the boy following him, he was going to play along, let him come in, see what he wants, maybe he could play him, haha yeah.

Naruto stopped in front of the house, pulling his spare key from his pocket he poked it in the lock, opening the door.

Sasuke was probably still walking home right now so it was just Gaara and Naruto, who were now making themselves comfortable in the lounge room.

Naruto stared at the silent boy, it was happening again, why the hell would someone come into your house and just not talk, and to make things worse he looked like he felt comfortable about it…

It was killing Naruto he had to break this silence that was eating away at him…

"You know what, I could kick you're 'ass' in a game of mortal combat " Naruto said this while setting up Sasuke's PS3.

Gaara raised his head his piecing green eye's hitting Naruto's blue one's, "What is that, a bet, Uzamaki?"

Naruto laughed half heartedly, what, did this Gaara honesty think that he could beat Naruto! He was the champ at consoled games, he use to play them all the time in Australia and at late a lot here in Japan, seeing as Sasuke was a mute by choice.

"Alrighty, it's a bet, what do you wager?"

"You're pants," Gaara said jokingly, making Naruto roll his eyes.

"No seriously."

"Ok who ever wins get's to ask the other a question,"

"Ok deal,"

And the battle started, Naruto and Gaara both picked their chars, all that was heard though the house was the carnival like music coming from the computer and the sharp sounds of buttons as 'X' got pressed over and over.

Naruto cheered as he did a super kick combo, hitting Gaara's char, lord Gaara was a gorner! Naruto laughed under his breath tilting his head to the side to look at Gaara, he was still straight faced, oh the teme…

"feeling the heat?" Naruto sneered.

"Shut up, you're pants are mine," Gaara smirked, still staring at the screen.

Naruto laughed evilly, "In you're dreams Jeep boy."

Gaara tilted his head towards Naruto the smirk still evident on his pale face, "I'd look at the screen if I were you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the red head before looking towards the screen and just when he did Gaara's character had jumped out of no where sending Naruto's ninja dude flying and crashing to the ground.

Nearly all his life was now gorn, one hit from Gaara and he was dead…

"Why are you so jealous?" Gaara voice seemed to bring the blonde back to reality.

"You haven't won yet," he said though gritted teeth.

"Answer my question, or I beat you're high score," Gaara's char was now flying towards Naruto's, he didn't want to lose, but how could he win.

Naruto sighed, pausing the game, Gaara's char in mid air.

"Why are you so jealous?"

"Shut up will you, I guess I have no choice but to tell you," Gaara leaned back a smug look painted on his face, why did he have to look so god damn good!

"This may surprise you," Naruto paused, looking down at his hands, how was Gaara going to react, well it was pretty obvious that he was gay himself, so why did Naruto feel bad telling him, "I like Sasuke."

*silence*

A blush had filled Naruto's cheeks, why was Gaara such an asshole, becoming silent again, well could he expect anything less.

"That's pretty obvious, but why are you jelouse?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, he should of never said anything, "Because I like him dobe, do you think it's fun seeing him parade around with that bimbo?"

"oh so strong with the Japanese words asshole, but what makes you think you can't have sex with Sasuke, I assure you it isn't that hard."

Naruto felt like he was going to yell at the boy sitting next to him when suddenly the front door opened with a thud, Naruto felt his body stiffen as he saw Sasuke's form fill the doorway, Gaara just leaned back and gave out a yawn.

Sasuke closed the door behind himself, he nearly jumped when he saw Gaara sitting on his couch, what the hell was he doing with Naruto? Sasuke knew for sure Gaara wasn't looking for friends.

"nani…"

Gaara cut into what Sasuke was going to say by raising his hand, in rather a rude fashion, like he was trying to silence him or something, how fucking dare he, even in his own house, what the hell was Gaara doing.

"Speak in English, or don't speak to us at all."

'Us,' the word for some strange reason seemed to stab at Sasuke, was he upset that Naruto was making friends, or was he upset that Gaara and him now seemed to be quiet acquainted.

"Ok, what the fuck are you doing?"

Gaara smirked wrapping an arm around Naruto, "Can't you see that Naruto and I are hanging out? Can't I hang with someone I like? Or doesn't Sasuke like that?"

Sasuke eye's tightened, who the hell did Gaara think he was, and what was this feeling that was eating away at him, like he wanted to rip Gaara apart.

"whatever," Sasuke uttered, storming though the lounge room he walked into the kitchen slamming the kitchen door shut behind him, not before hearing Gaara's vicious laugh damn him.

"And you said he was easy to fuck," Naruto muttered as he watched the door slam.

"He is," Gaara said laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, still in monotone, something he had adopted off Gaara.

Gaara just shrugged.

They sat in silence for a little while, before Gaara finally got up to leave, he said that they would talk tomorrow, talk… Their conversation's never seemed to get anywhere.

**

Naruto pushed the Kitchen door open, he let his eyes fall to the ground as he saw the icy Uchiha look up at him. It was always like this, no eye on eye contact was required, Naruto knew his place.

Walking towards the table, Naruto sat himself down as he started to pull out his exercise books, like every night all he had to do was do homework, boring he knew, but what else can one do.

Naruto shuddered as he heard Sasuke take a long sip of his drink, what did he look like when he drank? It was too much for Naruto to cope.

Lifting his head slightly he shot his eyes towards the dark haired teme, their was the hug in his hand, his lips full and pale, and then his eyes, his dark eye's staring derectly at Naruto.

Naruto coughed lightly before pulling his eye's away staring down at the paper in front of him once more, why, why was Sasuke staring at him, and why hadn't he called him some sick Japanese word yet?

Naruto felt himself start to heat up, was there a fire in the house, or was it just him, but he just wanted to rip his clothes off it was so hot.

Naruto gulped as he heard the Uchiha push his chair back, he was now walking towards him what the hell, what was happening, why.

Sasuke was now standing on the opposite side of the table, standing, staring down at Naruto, Naruto gulped again, reaching up he loosened the tie around his neck, it was truly a sauna in here.

"Do you want me to help you with your homework?" was this a dream?

"Do I what?" Naruto asked rather stupidly.

"God dobe must I ask again for you? Is your hearing as bad as your intelligence?"

'OK definitly not a dream' "Why would I need help from someone like you," Naruto sneered, finally looking up at him, he was now glaring.

"I should of never offered."

"No, no," god why was Naruto such a cop out, " fine, it would be great if you could help me."

The next hour was filled with Sasuke's voice, as he tried over and over to explain what the ending mashita meant, but It wouldn't really matter what he was saying, all that mattered was that he was speaking, and he was speaking to Naruto.

AN// kyaaaaaaa wasn't that great! Sorry I haven't updated in ages it's just that school started again and the chaps are getting a little longer, do you like the chapter length? Will anything happen with Gaara and Naruto? What's up with Sasuke?


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

The Date

Damn rich Uchiha's with their expensive pools, and spa's… Naruto was feeling quite inconspicuous as he sat their apparently doing his homework on one of the sun bathing chairs. When really, this was a perfect opportunity to watch his handsome onee-san do strenuous exercise half nude.

Oh god, if he had to be reminded of Sasuke's tight nude arse, it was probably now, as his wet Speedo's clung to his rear…. Leaving nothing to the imagination…. Naruto stuck on the same page of Kanji for the last half an hour, but certain things like education has to be sacrificed whence idolising a god.

It was such a Kodak induced moment as Sasuke swam to the end of the pool, gragging the ledge and lifting his perfect physic from the glistering water. It was blinding, absolutely lethal, the sun dancing off the water on his skin, making him appear as you would think an apparition of Aphrodite… cept male… well Aphrodite's son… In the flesh… It was divine pleasure for Naruto, easily preseaved by his cheesy grin.

This body sliding agenst his.. Strong hands, moulding fingers around hips, clasping lips to lips, breathing in scent, moaning, loss of breath, heart racing, the feeling… The feeling of flesh and the need to have more, the need to endure longer, the pleasure so close to plain.

Lust, lust, lust…. Sinful lust….

"Dobe did you hear me?"

Naruto blinked, his smile being wiped from his face, harsh reality peaking its ugly face into his daydreams.

"Eh… What, what did you want?"

"I said towel, towel… I even said it in English and you still can't understand…"

*sigh* Well at least his onee-san and him where on short sentenced speaking terms, Naruto collaborating to Sasuke's every need and order, he shot to his feet grabbing the white towel next to him and carrying it to Sasuke looking like he was going to embrace the other.

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he grabbed the towel from Naruto's hands, nothing said, Naruto blushed and turned away to see Gaara entering the garden, Sasuke's mother following with drinks. Was Sasuke glaring at him, or Gaara? This situation was just strange, and as Naruto saw the red headed boy he was reminded of what the other had said. Sasuke.. Easy? Had Gaara and Sasuke? Or was Gaara just referring to Sasuke and his sexual habits in general? But.. It had been keeping Naruto from sleep, and somewhat Naruto wished Gaara had never said anything… He had to ask more.. He had to know more, it was fucking with his mind… It would be easy to be alone with Gaara, sure… But getting Gaara to talk was a worry.

"Mum told me you two were getting on rather well, whats changed?" Gaara smiled, it looked Sadistic.

"That's Uchiha sama to you…" Is all Sasuke answered smiling back, they both fell silent.. The way they always did.

Getting on 'rather well,' was an over-statement, Being Sasuke's servant... That was getting on? Naruto standing rather fidgety, this reminded Naruto of Tec class how strange it felt to stand in silence, like this was normal… Maybe the two as well as being attractive had advanced as humans to speak telephonically? Naruto walked away grabbing a glass of homemade lemonade, thanking his host and making himself at home on the bathing chair once more. Smirking as Gaara sat down beside him, just as Naruto had planned.

"Gaara I wanna know what you ment the other day, was it general? Personal? No beating around the bush," Naruto warned, he wasn't so great at being intimidating.

"Beating around the bush?"

"I want the truth, no twisting of words, no playing with me!"

Gaara frowned crossing his brows and gasing into the distance, he looked deep in thought, "I was thinking we could go out tonight, you and I, afterwards I might be willing to answer all your questions, no matter how stupid and irrelevant I find them," Gaara looked back at Naruto smiling…

Stupid… Stupid to ever think that possibly Gaara had actually wanted to be his friend, that he wasn't a fiendish animal playing with his mind! He was being black-mailed… and mind-fucked… confusion and outrage written all over Naruto's innocent features.

"I think you'll find it fun, and I can't see you agreeing on any other terms."

"Damn straight!" Naruto blurted out standing up in anger, his homework falling from his lap. He could feel the blood go to his face, he was angry and also hurt, here was one of the only people in Japan he had actually opened up to.. Strange how fate works, that he Naruto had told his deepest secrete something he had held close to so long now to Gaara… Who was now, black-mailing him.. Naruto leaned to the ground trying to retrieve his papers, Gaara leaned down as well trying to help, "Leave it, will you!" Naruto said harshly shoving Gaara's hands away from his property, Gaara gave half a laugh before forcibly pulling one of the papers from Naruto's hands, Naruto actually felt the urge to use physical violence at this point, something un-characteristic of him.

"Ring me, if you change your mind," Gaara said calmly, scribberling down his number on the paper and letting it fall to the ground, "Preferably before five, incase I should make knew plans, you know how it is."

Naruto's glare followed Gaara's figure out of sight, Such arrogance, was it humanly possible? Naruto got his things together, he was not in the mood for study anymore, he felt emotionally violated by the other male. Violated by the world itself, he hated feeling like a victim, but that's precisely what he felt like. Naruto found his way upstairs into Sasuke's bedroom, well his bedroom, their bedroom. He laid down on Sasuke's Romanised bed, not even caring if Sasuke was to come in and tell him off, he just felt weak to the world, a dark moment in a life with so many. He felt worse because he was actually considering Gaara's proposal in the back of his mind. But no… He shouldn't… He had morals! He wasn't going to date someone he did not like, or love. Or worse, he wasn't going to put himself in a position were he could be taken advantage of, he was saving it.. For the right person… As Naruto reassured himself he felt sleep take him, his lake of last night had left him so fatigued and soon he was in a deep slumber on his onii-san's bed.

Naruto was dreaming of his hometown, he lived in the bush with his family, they resided near a vineyard, a place where grapes were harvested for wine production. Naruto was hanging over the gate smiling as the sun shone down on his tanned complection, gazing at the mountains in the distance, and the paddocks infront of him, the vineyard was to his right, he always felt as this was his special place, somewhere he could run from society and pretend that he was in medieval times, ignoring the sounds of distant traffic. Naruto looked to his left, their was Sasuke, sitting on the fence beside him, the afternoon sun shining though his long black bangs, he looked in complete peace, as Naruto was feeling, Sasuke looked to Naruto smiling as their gases met. It was the happiest Naruto had ever seen him, and the burning in Naruto's heart grew as he leaned in, their lips meeting in an innocent embrace.

Naruto's dream was cut short, as he felt himself be pulled from the bed, landing front forwards on the hard ground. Naruto groaned, his beautiful fantasy so many miles away.

"What's it with you and Gaara," He heard the familiar deep angry tone of Sasuke's

"hmm?" Naruto mumbled rolling on his back, not understanding the question.

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he stared down at the blonde, "I know you're gay, I've seen the way you look at guys, your books.." He must be referring to Naruto's one Yaoi comic.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, "Its only o…"

Sasuke cut in before Naruto could finish, "But if you dare to start dating Gaara, I swear to god I will make your life a living hell," Fire seemed to burn in the Uchiha's eye's, Naruto had never seen the other this mad.

But anger was now burning in Naruto's veins as well, as he got to his feet glaring at the other, "What's it to you anyway? Why does it even matter," Naruto almost shouted, hoping Sasuke's parents weren't home.

"Do you think I want people at school knowing I'm living with a fucking faggot!" Sasuke sneered, knowing the comment would cut deep.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the other defiantly, what right did Sasuke have to tell him what he couldn't and could do… He was so selfish, he only cared about himself and that was it! That was as deep as Sasuke went.. Naruto felt disgusted.. What about his feelings… Did Sasuke have the emotional capacity to even fathom how lonely he made Naruto feel, and now when another human had started to get close to him Sasuke was trying to squish it.. Even if Naruto didn't want to date Gaara he wanted to revolt against Sasuke, at that moment he hated Sasuke. "Who are you to stop me, I'll date who I like, and I hope you get ridiculed, I hope you're embarrest! I'll laugh when your ego is squished, I'll laugh with everyone else," With that Sasuke smacked Naruto in the face sending the blonde to the ground, but Naruto didn't falter as he glared up at Sasuke, his hand to his face. Sasuke just glared back before turning and leaving Naruto to himself.

Naruto felt tears well in his eyes as he felt he was alone, he wasn't sad, but outraged, he felt he had to move.. He knew it was getting late, Naruto looked to his watch, it was ten to five… He had to move fast. Naruto wearily got to his feet, going over to the desk and rufferling though his papers, until he found Gaara's mobile. Here it was… He was going against all his morals, and going on a date with Gaara…

It was a warm Saturday night, one that teenagers should be enjoying, adults too, people of all ages, going to the movies, going for dinner, spending time with loved ones. But here Naruto felt somewhat sullen as he waited for Gaara to pick him up, it was six thirty, and Naruto was standing outside the house, his cheek swollen, but besides that he looked handsome in a black shirt and jeans. He had kept his distance from Sasuke ever since, and when addressing Sasuke's mother of his plans, showed only his left profile, it felt quite unnatural but somehow he had got out without her detecting anything was wrong. All was left was explaining this to Gaara, Naruto shivered, he felt very nervous, even though it was such a warm Japanese night he was shivering. Being the virgin he was, he was quite worried about what Gaara had planned. The redhead held himself with such confidence… sexual confidence oozed off of him, it made Naruto feel small and inferior in everyway, why would Gaara be interested in him of all guys? But he knew he would never get a straight answer for that question… It didn't bother Naruto; he was getting his own back at Sasuke for smacking him… Sasuke, the stupid violent teme.

Naruto tried to smile as Gaara pulled up in front of the Uchiha's home, his black jeep coming to a stop as Gaara leaned over and opened the door ushering Naruto in.

Naruto couldn't help feeling as if he was signing a contract to be molested but he got in anyway, his teeth started to chatter as he felt nervious as hell sitting there, Gaara looked great per usual, he was all in black and smelt of expensive cologne.

"Why are you shivering?" Gaara asked releasing the hand break and bringing the car into first gear.

"Oh nothing…" Naruto said, he had his hand covering the side of his face, trying to make it look like he was leaning on his elbow.

Gaara frowned bringing the car to a stop once more, and grabbing Naruto's Hand, Naruto felt his heart jerk in his chest, he may not like Gaara… But Gaara was an attractive force, one that Naruto could easily lust over. Gaara gave out a concerned sound as he saw Naruto's swollen cheek; he looked to the other questioningly.

"Sasuke?" Gaara guessed frowning as he did so, Gaara actually looked concerned.

"Yeah.." Naruto muttered, forcing a smile, "But I'd rather not talk about it…"

Gaara nodded, starting the car up once more and reving the engine as he did so, he looked to Naruto and smiled, "I'll make you forget Sasuke."

Naruto laughed half heartingly, all the anger he had had towards Gaara earlier had disappeared, he knew he was being black-mailed, used… 'Mind fucked,' but it didn't matter, he was just going to see where the night went, and try to have fun. Just go with it... Sometimes you must let yourself go he reassured smiling as he asked where they would be going.

Naruto would never have guessed Gaara as being the romantic type, but as they walked along the beach, cold sand between their toes, the sun setting in the horizon reflected on the vast ocean, he considered the scenario that Gaara was in love with him. But most likely this was some well thought out plan to get in his pants… Was Naruto so easy to read? He was a romantic, and being here at the beach at night, the sound of waves, it reminded him so much of back home.

"So what was the inspiration to come here?" Naruto inquired, looking at Gaara's darkening profile.

"I like quiet places," was the simple reply as the tide slowly started to come in, the water gushing over Naruto's bare feet.

"In Aus I always use to go to the beach, at new years it was the place to be… You know Gaara, couples come to beaches, you knew that right?"

"You want me to kiss you?" Naruto could have betted anything that Gaara was smirking right now, and he was happy it was dark because he could feel his blood start to run to his face.

"Wha... Go fuck yourself…" Naruto answered. He hated it how Gaara could make him feel stupid at the drop of a hat. Naruto looked away his brows knitted staring out at the sea, he almost jumped when he felt Gaara grab his shirt pulling him around so they were now face to face, Naruto's stomach was churning as the taller male bent in to kiss him, Gaara's face slightly on an angle as his lips got closer to Naruto's, a faint smile barely visible. But Naruto didn't turn away, he was paralysed to the spot, his heart beating so loud he could hear it, Naruto closed his eye's waiting for what was sure to come, his first kiss.

Naruto stood their feeling like the world had stopped around him, he could even hear unchained melody by the rightrious brother's, how ironic that such a song of love should come into his mind at a time like this. Was he falling in love? He didn't think so… But was the music some kind of mystical sign? Just as these thoughts flooded into his mind, as the water was flooding over his feet, wetting the bottom of his jeans, Gaara pulled away letting go of Naruto's arms, making Naruto feel abandoned and confused all in once, Naruto opening his eyes, the music coming to an abrupt end as Gaara grumbled into his mobile.

What the hell… Gaara's ring tone… Unchained… Could the world get any stranger?

But as his senses came back into play Naruto let out a sigh of relieve, that sneaky devil had nearly stolen his first kiss! Something he had been saving his whole life, he had nearly fallen into Gaara's perverse trap, it was way too unsafe to be around the other Naruto figured, so when Gaara informed Naruto that Neji was on the phone and demanded that they both come to karaoke, what was Naruto to deny.

Naruto was completely silent on the car trip to the karaoke joint, and so was Gaara but that wasn't too un-expected, what was Gaara thinking? He had almost kissed him, and now he was just silent! Like it was nothing… He knew he didn't like Gaara, as much as he hated it, he liked Sasuke! But he couldn't deny that they… they… had just had a… moment. Maybe he was just some nancy boy, a pansy, but this was not how it should be, it was somewhat unflattering to the ego, where was Gaara's need for him now? It had just vanished.

Naruto followed Gaara into the building, searching for a glimpse of Neji, Neji the saviour from the un-comfortable feeling Gaara was giving him. The two boys were lead into a private room, were they met Neji and Tenten. Tenten was a friend of Neji's, girls were always orbiting around Hyuuga, but Neji apparently felt no need to date, for he was single as far as Naruto knew.

"heyyyyy," Neji announced as the two entered, Naruto waved, Neji smiled back but completely by-passed the blonde, he was right at Gaara saying something in Japanese, this felt like de-ja-vu.

Naruto sat down next to Tenten on the lime green couch, the room was bright with colour, purple, green, and red, and it felt like he was in a candy store. There was a giant screen on the wall, and some microphones, this was Naruto's first time at Karaoke, surprising that he was here with Sasuke's mates.

Neji came over and sat next to Naruto, Gaara preferring a seat by himself.

"I tried to invite Sasuke, but his in such a bad mood… Like always really, I was surprised when Gaara mentioned you two where hanging out…"

Was that a question?

"I don't know what's up with Sasuke," Naruto lied, feeling a little intimidated by Neji's intense stare, but still avoiding the 'Gaara' subject.

"Maybe I interrupted Ino and him," Neji laughed loudly, picking up a wine glass, "bubbly anyone?" Naruto shuttered at the thought of Ino and Sasuke, did Neji even realise how his words affected him.

Gaara denied saying he would be driving Naruto home later on, to this Neji ignored pouring Gaara one anyway. The fun was to begin He announced, he had already picked a rally of songs for the group to sing. Gaara wasn't going to be singing of course, he was content just to watch.

Neji was up first, he was singing some sappy unrequited love song it was sad how good he was at it, was Naruto the only one to notice that most of the time he was eyeing Gaara off like a hawk?

Tenten got up next, Naruto gulped his wine down as the dark haired female started singing a 90's pop song by the Spice girls, it was amazing how much the Japanese liked girl/guy pop groups.

Next was Naruto's turn to Neji's immediate dismay, as the song was 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga, and Neji had specially picked that for himself. They ended up singing it together, Naruto let Neji take the lead. Gaara smirking in front of them as Neji seemed to be singing 'I'll follow you until you lovee me,' To Gaara himself, Naruto held back a laugh.

Soon Naruto had Neji and Tenten in tears of laughter as he informed of Gaara's ringtone, not mentioning the circumstances of how he found out, Gaara just smiled, Naruto knew he had drunk too much.

"Who would have thought, Gaara, the romantic type," Naruto laughed as he stumbled over to Gaara's seat leaning on one of the arm rests, smiling down at the other.

Gaara just smirked back before getting to his feet, "I think Naruto's drank a little too much, It's time for me to bring him home," Naruto frowned he didn't want to go home, to have to face Sasuke… Sleep in the same room, and feel that awkward vibe.

Gaara pulled Naruto along waving to the others, Naruto feeling light headed and a little depressed.

"You're pissed at my comments aren't you?" Naruto asked, as Gaara started his Jeep, "Not gonna answer? Aww you're so pissed…" Naruto started to tease, ignoring that they were nearing Sasuke's house.

"You're the one that's pissed," Gaara said turning and smiling at Naruto.

"Ke… Keep you're eyes on the road!" Naruto interjected pointing forwards, he wasn't pissed… Tipsy maybe…

They turned into the Uchiha's street, Naruto fell silent as the car came to a stop in front of his hosts house. Naruto sat in silence for a minute before feeling the urge to move, hopefully Sasuke would be dead asleep when he got in, he could quietly set up his bed… and wake up early as to avoid his host brother.

"So where were we?" Naruto looked around confused as he heard Gaara speak, what was he talking about now? Didn't he know that Naruto was in the middle of a dilemma!

"Huh?" Naruto replied, he was feeling the urge to go now even stronger.

Gaara smirked as he leaned towards Naruto grabbing the others shirt, pulling Naruto into him. Naruto looked around franticly, trying to find words of denial, something to say to stop Gaara's advancements.

"I… I don't think…"

Gaara shushed him as his lips lightly grazed Naruto's jaw line, one hand holding Naruto close, the other running up the inside of Naruto's thigh.

Naruto breathed in hard as he felt Gaara start to suck at his neck, what was he doing! How was he going to get out of this.

"Ga… I don't want to do this…" Naruto pleaded, pushing Gaara away from him, Gaara smirked coming in to kiss him again, "No please…"

"You'll enjoy this," Gaara said reassuringly, this time kissing Naruto on the lips… His first ever kiss… stolen… Naruto tried to push away, but Gaara had a tight grip, he felt like he was drowning, suddenly he felt Gaara's right hand grab at his crouch starting to caress him… It felt good but… He couldn't let this happen, Naruto pushed Gaara even harder, Gaara's face leaving his, the look in the others eye's was that of a predator.

"Don't Gaara, plea…"

"Fuck, shut up will you!" Gaara retorted, and Naruto felt his stomach cringe in fear, he was frozen now, as Gaara started to undo Naruto's pants, he could feel the others hands search for his manhood, and in seconds Naruto felt the cold air hit his penis, but only for a second as Gaara's hot mouth had devoured him in one foul sweep. Naruto's body stiffened as Gaara's tongue circled his penis, the sound of Gaara's vicious sucking flooding his ears. He was out side Sasuke's house, in a Jeep, what if someone walked by? But all this didn't matter, it was Gaara… But Naruto had never felt something so… Delicious came to mind, but how could something feel… Delicious? It just did, and Naruto grew in Gaara's hot moist mouth, he could feel himself shiver with delight as his animal instinct for pleasure came into play, he melted into the seat, he was loosing his mind as Gaara's heated hands pulled his pants down further caressing his legs, the inside of his thighs, heightening Naruto's feeling. Even though Gaara had not been doing this for long, he could feel himself throbbing with the desire to burst, and he bit his lip trying to think of other things, staring out the window as he did so but to his immense dread as Sasuke's dark figure came into being, and he was striding towards the car like a mad man, Naruto went to warn Gaara but it was too late, the door was yanked open and in seconds Naruto was dragged out on the grass, frantically trying to pull his pants up. Sasuke didn't even look back at Gaara as he continued to pull Naruto along, across the lawn, though the front door, up the stars and in minutes he was thrown on Sasuke's bed, shock and bewilderment filling Naruto's every cell as he laid there waiting to get punched, kicked or worse.

But Sasuke didn't do anything, he just stood there for about five minutes in silence, it looked like he was contemplating something, Naruto was confused, and his adrenaline had started to ease, as did his heart that slowed. Naruto wanted to ask what was going on, but he dreaded the Uchiha's anger, he was so mad, Naruto could feel that, and see it as Sasuke stance was stiff, he could only see the outline as the room was dark, the only light coming in by the hallway. But that was soon diminished as Sasuke turned slamming the door behind him, Naruto cringed, so it was finally time for a bashing.

Naruto felt his heart pick up pace, as he heard Sasuke turn and step towards him, he was now directly in front of him, and Naruto pictured Sasuke staring down at his cowering form. And he felt himself close his eyes, even though it was too dark to properly see, he had been bracing himself for another smack but as he felt soft lips roughly hitting his with such force he was pushed backwards his eyes slammed open in a heartbeat.

This kiss was not unlike Gaara's had been for both had used force, but Sasuke's seemed more needy, the power behind both Gaara's and Sasuke's kisses were possessive but Sasuke's ached of passion and desire unlike he had ever felt. This desire flooded into Naruto's whole being and Naruto's body completely succumbed to Sasuke's will, as he softened into the mattress below, his tongue dancing with Sasuke's. Naruto could feel himself growing against Sasuke, and soon Sasuke was grinding his own crotch hard into Naruto's gasping away from the kiss and breathing hard into the other's neck.

Shiver's ran down Naruto's spin as he felt Sasuke's hot breath hitting him, the other male gave out a quiet moan as he thrusted harder, he wanted to moan so bad but held it back, he was embarrest. He wasn't experienced in the slightest he didn't know what to do. Sasuke seemed like a different being, his expertise almost frighterened Naruto, but Naruto couldn't pull away even though he felt scared.

"I want you," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's Ear, sucking at his earlobe before frantically ripping Naruto's shirt from his body, Sasuke gave out a chuckle looking down at the bewildered Naruto chucking the shirt to the side, and continued his assault by yanking the blondes pants off and Turning Naruto onto his stomach.

Naruto closed his eye's as he heard The sound of Sasuke unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to the ground, in minutes Naruto's boxers were shifted from him, and he felt the cold sensation of Sasuke's wet fingers exploring in the dark. Naruto cringed as he felt one of the others fingers slip into his ass, Sasuke whispered that he had to relax and then left Naruto for a minute. It was strange being naked and in such a vulnerable persistion, Naruto was so thankful that they were in the dark, over wise... How embarresing.

Sasuke came back from searching though his draws, "This should help," Sasuke said as he rubbed cold lube over his penis, and onto Naruto's hole, Sasuke giving a laugh as Naruto jolted at the feeling of the cold liquid. Naruto calmed as Sasuke kissed at the nape of his neck, his finger going inside Naruto once more, but this time it felt better as it easily slipped in the lube instantly warming up, Sasuke's other hand started to rub the other's shaft, Naruto finally letting out withheld moans. It felt intoxicating; he couldn't describe in words how good he felt, the combination of Sasuke's thrusting finger and his penis being rubbed by the raven's cold hand, soon he felt his body going with Sasuke's movements, and he let his forehead drop to the mattress below him as his body swayed his eyes still closed in ecstasy. But as Sasuke started to stretch Naruto his ecstasy turned to pain, three fingers in and Naruto was clutching at the sheets below, he didn't want to complain, he didn't want to turn Sasuke off. Gritting his teeth he felt Sasuke nudge himself inside slowly at first and he relaxed his tense form at that moment Sasuke pushing himself fully inside giving a moan of intense pleasure his hands holding Naruto's hips and pulling the others body as close as he could. Naruto's body tensing right up as Sasuke slowly thrusted to and throw.

"You have to relax," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear as he kissed trails down the others neck, his fingers digging into Naru's soft skin.

But how could he relax, his pleasure had gone to pain, he felt like he was burning and every time Sasuke thrusted into him it sent pain running though his whole body. But there was the edging of pleasure but it felt so small and far, but Naruto just hoped Sasuke was pleased with him. Sasuke started to pick up the pace he was panting hard now Naruto could feel Sasuke's cock throbbing inside him, he didn't need the other to announce he was 'going to cum,' the way he did for he could feel it. Sasuke pulled out and came in his hand, Naruto was almost happy it was over as he rolled onto his back his body seemed to throb with pain. Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom but was back in minutes he kneeled next to the bed pulling Naruto's legs so that his body came closer, his legs on either side of the Ravens head.

Naruto's warn out body was suddenly alive again, what was Sasuke doing… He could have never dreamed in a billion years that Sasuke would be going down on him… So Sasuke actually cared if he came or not. The raven haired boy was holding the stump of the blondes penis, as he lightly sucked at the tip. The feeling of Sasuke going down on him was different to Gaara… It was better, because he was intoxicated with the Uchiha and here was his crush sucking on him hard, his every cell shacking, his whole body was alive he felt like fireworks were going off and it didn't take long for him to cum in Sasuke's mouth who spat it into a tissue.

Sasuke crawled onto the bed, grabbing the sheets and pulling it over them, they were both utterly warn out, and all they wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were a virgin…" Sasuke whispered to Naruto as they lay in the dark, Naruto too warn out to feel embarrest.

"It's… Ok." He answered as the gift of sleep took them.


End file.
